Semiconductor devices such as LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) and MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) are manufactured by subjecting a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer and a glass substrate to such treatments as etching, CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition), and sputtering. Here, plasma can be employed as an energy source for such treatments. Examples of such plasma treatments include: plasma etching, plasma CVD, plasma ALD, plasma sputtering, and plasma doping.
In manufacturing the semiconductor devices, uniform in-plane treatment of the substrate is demanded. However, there are many biases preventing such uniformity. These biases may be due to equipment difference of apparatuses or non-uniformity of plasma distribution in an apparatus.